Feeling Pogi 2019
''Feeling Pogi 2019 ''is a segment that premiered on 29 July 2019 and concluded on 7 September 2019. It is the 2019 edition of Eat Bulaga!'s iconic male talent search for less good-looking men who are confident about their looks, talent, and appeal. The segment is the original spoof of the iconic segment for good-looking men, Mr. Pogi. The 2019 edition is a subsegment of Juan for All, All for Juan: Bayanihan of d' Pipol. ''It is part of the 40th anniversary resurgence of its many iconic ''Eat Bulaga! ''segments. The short-lived revival of these segments is meant to give the new generation of Filipinos an opportunity to get a taste of the show's several iconic competitions. Joshua Mapalad, the 24-year-old "Paul Salas" look-alike of Meycauayan, Bulacan, was proclaimed as the grand winner of ''Feeling Pogi 2019. He then competed in the "Tatak Eat Bulaga!" grand showdown against the winners of other revived Eat Bulaga! ''segments. Tikyo Cruz of Cainta, Rizal was declared as the first runner-up, while June Carlo Baquiler of Marikina City was hailed as the second runner-up of the competition. Overview '''Daily rounds' The daily rounds occurred from 29 July to 29 August 2019. They were collaboratively hosted by the barangay hosts and the studio hosts. Each daily round featured either two or three new contestants who must compete against one another. They introduced themselves with a hugot line as well as their celebrity look-alike. The contestants must then show their talent in the talent portion. Their wit and intelligence were finally tested in the interview portion. The humorous questions were provided by the studio hosts. The criteria for judging, which equals 110%, were as follows: * 55% – Feel na feel na talent * 55% – Lakas ng loob The winners of the daily rounds received a cash prize of ₱10,000 and advanced to the grand finals of the competition. The winners also received the ridiculous prize of the day, such as a worn-out shoe, a broken television antenna, and a scrapped motor scooter. Consolation prize of ₱5,000 was given to each of the eliminated contestants. Prejudging round Prior to the grand finals, a panel of Eat Bulaga! ''hosts had a closed-door meeting to review previous videos of each grand finalist and to decide who would make it to the Top 8 in the grand finals. Their decisions were based on the performances and personality of the contestants during the daily rounds. The panel included Joey de Leon, Jose Manalo, Allan K, Luane Dy, Pia Guanio, Pauleen Luna, and Ruby Rodriguez. The Top 8 finalists were announced during the grand finals. '''Grand finals' The grand finals was held on Saturday, 7 September 2019 in the middle of a paddy field at Brgy. Santol, Balagtas, Bulacan. The panel of judges included actor Jerald Napoles and dancer Sugar Mercado. Also in the panel was the main cast of the 2019 film The Panti Sisters ''dressed as their characters: Martin del Rosario (as Daniel Panti), Christian Bables (as Samuel Panti), and Paolo Ballesteros (as Gabriel Panti). The criteria of judging were as follows: * 30% – Kapogian at lakas ng loob * 60% – Feel na feel na talent * 10% – Audience impact For the final time, the twenty-one contestants took their introductory walk during the opening presentation of the segment. '''Top 8' The twenty-one finalists were immediately narrowed down into Top 8 based on the results of the prejudging round. After each name was announced, the contestant immediately underwent an interview portion and a talent portion. In the interview portion, contestants must answer a question given by one of the judges within 45 seconds. The contestants must then show their talent in the talent portion. The Top 8 finalists were Mark Joseph Amor, June Carlo Baquiler, Toni Panagu, McDave Galfo, Noldi Ramos Guilaran, Jerico Flores, Tikyo Cruz, and Joshua Mapalad. Final results Joshua Mapalad, the 24-year-old "Paul Salas" look-alike of Meycauayan, Bulacan, was proclaimed as the grand winner of Feeling Pogi 2019. He took home ₱100,00 and advanced to compete in the "Tatak Eat Bulaga!" grand showdown against the winners of other revived Eat Bulaga! ''segments. Tikyo Cruz, the "Christopher Reeve" look-alike of Cainta, Rizal was declared as the first runner-up, winning ₱20,000. June Carlo Baquiler, the "Rayver Cruz" of Marikina City was hailed as the second runner-up of the competition and took home ₱10,000. Hosts Below is a list of hosts who have been involved in the segment at some point in its run. This may include main, co-, substitute, and one-time presenters. *Jose Manalo *Ryan Agoncillo *Ruby Rodriguez *Malaya Macaraeg *Alden Richards *Wally Bayola *Vic Sotto *Allan K *Echo Calingal *Paolo Ballesteros *Joey de Leon *Pia Guanio *Maine Mendoza Results chart '''Daily rounds' The daily rounds were held from Monday, 29 July 2019 to Thursday, 29 August 2019. They were collaboratively hosted by the barangay hosts and the studio hosts. Each daily round featured either two or three new contestants who must compete against one another. The winners of the daily rounds received a cash prize and advanced to the grand finals of the competition. Week of 29 July–2 August Week of 5 August–9 August Week of 12 August–16 August Week of 19 August–22 August Week of 27 August–29 August Grand finals The grand finals was held on Saturday, 7 September 2019 in the middle of a paddy field at Brgy. Santol, Balagtas, Bulacan. The 21 finalists were immediately narrowed down into Top 8 based on the results of the prejudging round. The 8 remaining contestants then underwent an interview and a talent portion. Joshua Mapalad was proclaimed as the grand winner of the competition. Top 8 The 21 finalists were immediately narrowed down into Top 8 based on the results of the prejudging round. After each name was announced, the contestant immediately underwent an interview portion and a talent portion. Final results List of contestants A total of 55 contestants competed in the 2019 edition of Feeling Pogi. The contestants are listed in alphabetical order based on their last names. Category:Segments Category:Studio Segments Category:Juan for All, All for Juan Category:Feeling Pogi Category:Editions of Feeling Pogi Category:Pageants Category:Male Pageants Category:Not-So-Beauty Pageants Category:2010s Segments Category:2019 Segments Category:Tatak Eat Bulaga! Category:Quality Articles Category:Tatak Eat Bulaga! Grand Showdown